Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother 2 - Week 5/Dzień 28 - Wydarzenia
600px DZIEŃ 28 10:43 Wielki Brat postanowił zbliżyć mieszkańców do siebie skuwając ich kajdankami. 100px 100px Dianne korzystając z faktu, że Shondy nie ma już w domu oraz, że jest na cały dzień połączona z Ashley, postanawia rozmówić się z nią, a raczej spróbować nieco załagodzić ich konflikt. Mówi jej, że nic co robiła nie było wymierzone bezpośrednio w Miller-Santiago, jednak przez jej sojusz z Shondą cały konflikt odbił się również na ich relacji. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że niektóre jej komentarze były nie na miejscu i że mogły brzmieć rasistowsko, za co przeprasza. Proponuje jej, że jeśli Ashley nie jest gotowa na zakopanie toporu wojennego, to chociaż wyluzowanie i wykorzystanie tego dnia do relaksu i rozrywki, bo po ostatnich intensywnych dniach zdecydowanie na to zasłużyły. Ashley stwierdza, że może po wypiciu kilku drinków łatwiej będzie jej znieść obecność Dianne. 100px 100px Melissa stwierdziła, że to zadanie to idealny moment by jeszcze raz wyjaśnić sobie z Keirą ich sytuacje w domu. Melissa chciała dać Keirze do zrozumienia, że kibicuje jej związkowi z Nathanem i bardzo chce by im się ułożyło, ale też chce by zrozumiała, że nie zrezygnuje z jego przyjaźni tylko dlatego, że Keira by sobie tego życzyła. Keira nie była zadowolona, ale słuchała dalej. Następnie Melissa dodała, że w normalnym życiu również przyjaźni się głównie z facetami i że nigdy nie starała się podrywać żadnego z nich. Melissa na koniec poprosiła Keirę, czy nie jest możliwe, żeby zaczęły się naprawdę tolerować i rozpocząć ich znajomość od nowa. Nie prosiła jej by były przyjaciółkami, ale naprawdę chciała naprawić sytuacje pomiędzy nimi. 14:15 100px 100px Mattie i Ce’Brie siedzą na kanapie w salonie, starając się kompletnie siebie nawzajem ignorować. Próbują siedzieć od siebie w największym oddaleniu, co skutecznie utrudniają im skuwające ich ręce kajdanki. Po jakimś czasie jednak Mattie ma już dość tej błazenady i postanawia, że czas najwyższy wyjaśnić sobie sprawy z Ce’Brie. Mówi jej, że, tak jak już jej parę tygodni temu oświadczył, na początku sezonu był pod wpływem nieczystych mocy które to doprowadziły do tych wydarzeń co ich poróżniły. Teraz, gdy w domu nie ma już satanisty i demona Anneliese, wreszcie przejrzał na oczy i przyznaje, że sam nie rozumie co go wtedy tak opętało i w konsekwencji zmusiło do takiego zachowania. Przeprasza ją raz jeszcze, i mówi ze ma nadzieje, ze mogą przynajmniej tolerować się nawzajem, bo naprawdę nadal uważa ją za inteligentną i bardzo interesującą osobę. Ce’Brie słucha słów Mattiego z kamienną twarzą. Po paru minutach namysłu, z lekką nutką uśmiechu na ustach, odpowiada, ze nadal za nim nie przepada, ale teraz kiedy rzeczywiście powietrze się trochę z tych pseudomagicznych toksyn oczyściło, może rzeczywiście nie muszą sobie tak cały czas skakać do gardeł. Poza tym, są powiązani ze sobą na cały dzień i muszą jakoś przetrwać tą niewątpliwą przyjemność. Dziewczyna z zawiadackim grymasem stwierdza, ze najlepszym na to lekarstwem będzie, jeżeli oboje się upiją w kuchni jakimś tanim winem. Alkohol jest zawsze najlepszym rozwiązaniem w takich sytuacjach, after all. Mattie chętnie przystaje na propozycję, bo juz ma dosyć tego bezczynnego siedzenia, i oboje udają się do kuchni, gdzie, drink za drinkiem, wpadają w coraz lepszy humor i ostatecznie wybuchają śmiechem z absurdu tej całej sytuacji. Całe szczęście niedługo ten dzień się skończy! 100px 100px Keira nie narzekała na to, że jej ręka jest przykuta do Melissy. Oczywiście, wołałaby żeby to był Nathan, ale wtedy to zadanie byłoby za proste dla blondynki. Stwierdziła, że Big Brother chce aby pogodziła się z brunetką. To jest znak. Podczas pudrowania nosa i robienia sobie wzajemnie makijażu Keira poruszyła temat wczorajszej rozmowy z Melissa. Malując jej oko powiedziała, że gdyby naprawdę jej nienawidziła to teraz zrobiła by jej z twarzy masakrę ale, że wprowadzają swoją znajomość na neutralne pole to nie upokorzy jej przed kamerami. Mówi dalej, że skoro Nathan polubił brunetkę to nie może być aż tak złą przyjaciółką chłopaka. Cieszy się, że Nathan może tutaj z kimś pogadać oprócz blondynki. Potwierdza jej, że zaczynają od zera i zobaczą co z tego wyjdzie. Ostrzega ją, żeby nawet nie myślała w nocy o macanku. Pogodzone wychodzą z łazienki i idą na fitness na dworze. 15:29 100px 100px 100px 100px Obie przywiązane pary zadeklarowały się, że zrobią wspólny obiad dla wszystkich. Nie było to proste ze względu na kajdanki i gotowanie zamieniło się w istny pokaz marnowania jedzenia. Na początku Nathan nie zauważył, że Marley chce po coś sięgnąć do góry skutą ręką przez co wylał na siebie jakiś galon mleka. Melissa w czasie panierowania kurczaka upuściła paczkę mąki przez co cała z Keirą były w mące. Marley upuścił talerz na podłogę, a Keira starając się pokroić warzywa, cały czas walczyła, by pomidory pozostały w tym samym miejscu bez użycia drugiej ręki. Po jakiś dwóch godzinach zmagań z sobą grupka przygotowała dla reszty. Reszta ujrzała jak wyglądała kuchnia, a oni sami wyglądali jakby urządzili bitwę na jedzenie. Cała czwórka udawała jednak, że nic się nie stało. 100px 100px Ce'Brie czuła się niekomfortowo z faktem, że jest przykuta do Mattiego. Uniemożliwiało jej to wykonywanie podstawowych czynności za dnia, takich jak korzystanie z toalety, branie prysznica, malowanie się, mówienie do Melissy "you can't sit with us" czy też prywatne rozmowy z Ashley (przy tym też z Dianne). Mattie daje jej znać, by się nim nie przejmowała, ponieważ cały ten czas spędzony z nią chce wykorzystać na budowanie wspólnego zaufania oraz zrozumienia. Ce'Brie przewraca jedynie oczami. Żeby jej to udowodnić, proponuje jej wspólną podróż do kuchni, gdzie przyrządzi dietetyczne spaghetti, które sama będzie mogła skosztować. Na wieść o tym zapaliły jej się lampki w oczach. Oboje radośni poszli do wspomnianego pomieszczenia. Wszystko zaczęło się od zalania garnka na makaron wrzącą wodą święconą. Ce'Brie pomagała Mattiemu w gotowaniu, chociaż trochę nieumiejętnie, bo musiał jej tłumaczyć czego potrzebuje. Niestety, ale tak wielkie umysły jak Ce'Brie rzadko mają okazję wiedzieć czym jest szpatułka, a takie przyprawy jak bazylia, oregano czy zioła prowansalskie kojarzy się tylko z reklam z Anną Nowak-Ibisz i gdy chce się zabrzmieć mądrze podczas krytyki potrawy. Mattie również wyjaśnił jej definicję słowa "al dente" i że nie ma nic wspólnego z francuskim określeniem na trendy. Po ukończeniu procesu gotowania, Ce'Brie od razu zabrała się za konsumpcję spaghetti, które Mattie starannie nałożył na talerz, dbając o ciekawą, wykwintną estetykę. Potrawa bardzo jej zasmakowała, miała w sobie tyle zalet, taka była dobra, pyszna! Kobieta poczuła się wręcz wyjątkowo, że ma okazję zjeść coś co zostało przygotowane specjalnie dla niej. Była zachwycona. Już miała zacząć komplementować Mattiego, gdy zauważyła, że zaczął również nakładać porcje innym domownikom. Ce'Brie zrzedła mina. Zaczęła mówić, że nie jest to idealne spaghetti i Mattie musi popracować jeszcze sporo nad tym przepisem i żeby nie zastanawiał się jeszcze nad wydaniem książki kucharskiej, bo na to nie pora. 18:32 100px 100px Marley cieszy się, że został skuty kajdankami akurat z Nathanem, bo z Ce'Brie czy z Ashley pewnie by nie wytrzymał. Uważa, że to będzie dobra zabawa. Szybko okazuje się jednak, że wcale tak nie jest. Najgorsze są takie proste czynności jak jedzenie czy toaleta - Marley i Nathan muszą razem chodzić nawet do toalety. Doprowadza to do szału Marley'a, bo ma stalowy pęcherz, a Nathan'owi co chwilę chce się siusiu przez co ten musi iść za nim. Żeby trochę wyluzować, panowie postanawiają skorzystać z jacuzzi. Okazuje się to jednak trudniejsze niż myśleli, bo nie mają jak ściągnąć swoich ubrań. Pomagają rozebrać siebie nawzajem. Wreszcie po kilku minutach męczenia się są już w samej bieliźnie i wchodzą do jacuzzi. Wtedy Marley znów zostaje poddany próbie kiedy okazuje się, że Nathan'owi po raz kolejny chce się do toalety. Marley sugeruje, by kolega tyle nie pił. Zastanawia się czy mężczyzna nie robi tego specjalnie, bo nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego, ale z drugiej strony po co miałby utrudniać im zadanie. Gdy duet wychodzi z jacuzzi, spotyka ich kolejny problem - tym razem chodzi o ubranie się, które okazuje się być jeszcze trudniejsze niż rozebranie. Marley ogłasza bunt i proponuje, by chodzili po domu w samej bieliźnie. Marley w pokoju zwierzeń - oczywiście jest tam z Nathanem, bo są nieoddzielni - stwierdza, że to zadanie jest okrutne i oskarża Wielkiego Brata, że traktuje domowników w okropny sposób dodając, że oni jako ludzie też mają swoje prawa. Marley i Nathan zgodnie stwierdzają, że ma to na celu ośmieszenie ich przed oczami miliona telewidzów, dlatego postanawiają nie robić nic głupiego tylko spokojnie spędzić ten dzień. Mężczyźni poruszają temat macierzyństwa. Nathan stwierdza, że czuje się teraz jak matka małego dziecka przy którym musi być na każdym kroku, chodzić z nim do toalety, przebierać go, karmić itd. Oboje krótko kwitują, że matki muszą "mieć przejebane". Nathan mówi, że jako dziecko nie odstępował swojej matki na krok i teraz wie jak ona się czuła. Marley ze swoją prawdziwą matką nie spędził zbyt dużo czasu i zbytnio jej nie pamięta, ale stwierdza, że jeśli ktoś kogoś kocha to chce spędzić przy tej osobie jak najwięcej czasu i jest gotowy do poświęceń. Nathan mylnie uznaje, że te słowa tyczą się go i Marley go podrywa, dlatego zaczyna z nim flirtować, jednak ten tego nie zauważa. Na koniec postanawiają wypić szampana za wytrzymanie tyle godzin razem, gdy jednak go otwierają, połowa wylewa się na podłogę. Mężczyźni muszą wszystko razem posprzątać. 22:49 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Wbrew sprzeciwom Ashley, Dianne postanawia urządzić zakrapiane alkoholem karaoke w duetach. Mówi, że skoro i tak wszyscy są do siebie przykuci to mogą siedzieć wszyscy razem. Uznaje, że razem z Ashley mogłyby być Celine Dion i Mariah Carey i wybiera dla nich piosenkę Open Arms. Ashley twierdzi, że nie będzie się poniżać, jednak po kilku drinkach w końcu ulega. Mattie namawia Ce'Brie do zaśpiewania "Chwalcie łąki umajone", jednak dziewczyna stwierza, że to poniżej poziomu bohaterki z Massacheugeds i przekonuje go by zaśpiewać "Czarna Madonna". Melissa z Keirą udają t.A.T.u. i śpiewają "All the things she said", a Nathan i Marley idą na całość wykonując utwór Taylor Swift i Kendricka Lamara "Bad Blood". Nathan specjalnie w tym celu zakłada rudą perukę i widać, że to dla niego nie pierwszyzna. Po kilku drinkach wszyscy dają się ponieść emocjom i wydzierają się śpiewając piosenki w stylu "W wysokich andach kondor jajo zniósł", "Ken Lee", "Unfulfit" i "Dragostea Din Tei". Ten wieczór zdecydowanie im się przydał, gdyż choć na chwilę mogli odłożyć na bok dzielące ich różnice i korzystać z obecności w domu Wielkiego Brata. 100px 100px Marley wraz z Nathanem tańczą w kuchni do piosenki Taylor Swift. 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Ce'Brie siedziała z Mattiem, popadając w zadumę. Dotarło do niej, że po eksmisji Anneliese i Shondy w domu zmieniła się atmosfera. Nie jest już ona tak... złowieszcza. Na dodatek wszelkie zjawiska paranormalne ustały. Było to dosyć dziwne, bo przypomniało jej się jak Anneliese sama jej mówiła podczas polewania się kefirem, że zawsze akurat napotyka ją na robieniu jakichś rytuałów. Zbiło ją to z tropu i zaskoczyło, bo mogłoby to oznaczać, że przez cały czas była w błędzie. Mimo wszystko, Ce'Brie zdecydowała się tym razem zachować dystans od Dianne, tak na wszelki wypadek. Może po prostu chciała uśpić jej czujność? Z jej pociągu myśli wybił ją głos Mattiego, który zapytał ją, czy chciałaby z nim porozmawiać na jakieś interesujące tematy. Po chwili namysłu stwierdza, że nie, ale ma genialny pomysł by urządzić romantyczną kolację dla Keiry i Nathana. Mattiemu ten pomysł się bardzo spodobał, ale poruszył kwestię Melissy i Marleya, do których są przykuci. Ce'Brie niespecjalnie była zadowolona z takiego plottwistu, ale stwierdziła, że to można chrzanić i posadzić ich obok nich. Będzie to taka podwójna randka. To czy się polubią już mało ją obchodzi i nalega by skupić się na Natheirze/Keirthanie. Mattie kiwa głową. W sekrecie udali się do kuchni, gdzie przygotowali... no, dobrze - Mattie sam przygotował z niewielką pomocą Ce'Brie pyszne potrawy. Nakryli do stołu, zapalili świeczki zapachowe, postawili wino i kieliszki. Zaprowadzili obie pary na miejsce i obserwowali ich za ścianą. Nie mogli doczekać się, co może się wydarzyć! Keira dziękuje Mattiemu za przygotowanie posiłku bo przyglądała mu się gdy kręcił się w kuchni! Jest sceptyczna co do Ce'Brie i jej motywacji jakimi kierowała się aby zorganizować ucztę, niczym tą co tydzień temu gdy Nathan był Królem! Ce'brie podziękowała za fatygę. link=Celebrity Big Brother 2|250px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach